Skills
In 7th Sea, skills represent what you know how to do. Each skill is broken up in to knacks, which are individual tasks and talents that make up the skill. For example, you may purchase the Forger skill, but be much better at Calligraphy than Paper Making. Martial Skills Martial Skills are those used in combat. Archer An archer has spent many years honing his marksmanship with the bow. His skill is welcome in any army, and he can almost always provide meat for his table. Archers from Avalon, in particular, are famed for their skill with the bow. (PG 151) Basic Knacks *Attack (Bow) *Fletcher Advanced Knacks *Horse Archery *Snapshot *Trick Shooting Athlete Athletes put in long hours making themselves faster, stronger, or more agile than most people. Their skills are often needed in Syrneth trap-riddled tombs. (PG 151) Basic Knacks *Climbing *Footwork *Sprinting *Throwing Advanced Knacks *Break Fall *Leaping *Long Distance Running *Lifting *Rolling *Swimming *Swinging *Side-step Blowpipe Primarily from Cathay While the darts of blowpipes are not likely to cause a lot of damage in and of themselves, they are an effective means of introducing a poison into the body of the target. You are skilled at aiming and firing blowpipes. (CJE 91) Basic Knacks *Attack (Blowpipe) *Fletcher (Darts) Advanced Knacks *Trick Shooting (Blowpipe) *Poison Bodyguard Bodyguards are charged with the duty of protecting the health and well-being of another person. They must prevent harm from befalling their clients, often risking their own lives in the process. (SH 93) Basic Knacks *Interpose *Shadowing *Unobrtusive Advanced Knacks *Ambush *Cold Read *Conceal *Menace Buckler Anyone can hold up a buckler, but a soldier trained in its use can turn it into an offensive weapon as well. (PG 152) Basic Knacks *Parry (Buckler) Advanced Knack *Attack (Buckler) Captain Captains are similar to Commanders, except for one very important difference. Instead of learning how to fire artillery, which is useless aboard ship, they learn the art of bribery. Armed with that knack, they're always ready to handle an unethical harbormaster or a corrupt tariff collector. (PN 99, WOB 166) Basic Knacks *Strategy *Tactics Advanced Knacks *Ambush *Bribery *Cartography *Diplomacy *Gunnery *Incitation *Leadership *Logistics Chain Primarily from Cathay You have trained yourself in the use of chains and flail-like weapons, including the Seung Tjat Koen and Sa Tjat Koen. (CJE 90) Basic Knacks *Attack (Chain) Advanced Knacks *Bind (Chain) Cloak In the hands of a trainer fighter, the cloak can be more than simply a decorative garment. It can serve nearly as a shield, and can entangle an opponent. Its primary drawback is that - unlike many other off-hand weapons - it cannot be used to attack. (CA 95) Basic Knacks *Parry (Cloak) Advanced Knacks *Entangle Commander Wise rulers know just how important capable commanders are to the survival of their country. A general is the glue that binds an army together; without his diplomatic and strategic skills, it all falls apart. (PG 152) Basic Knacks *Strategy *Tactics Advanced Knacks *Ambush *Artillery *Cartography *Diplomacy *Gunnery *Incitation *Leadership *Logistics Crossbow Crossbows, while rapidly falling out of style, still hold some attraction for soldiers and assassins alike. Their quiet operation and ease of use are their main advantages. (PG 153) Basic Knacks *Attack (Crossbow) *Fletcher Advanced Knacks *Reload (Crossbow) Dirty Fighting The niceties of pugilism are not for everyone. Some folks think that fair play is a good way to get killed. (PG 153) Basic Knacks *Attack (Dirty Fighting) Advanced Knacks *Attack (Improvised Weapon) *Eye-gouge *Kick *Parry (Improvised Weapon) *Throat Strike *Throw (Improvised Weapon) Exotic Thrown Weapons Primarily from Cathay In Cathay, there are many strange throwing weapons that do not fit well into any other category, such as knives or improvised weapons, including the chakram and paku. You employ this Skill when using these missile weapons. (CJE 91) Basic Knacks *Throw (Exotic Thrown Weapons) Advanced Knacks *Trick Throwing Exotic Paired Weapons Primarily from Cathay In Cathay, there are many strange weapons that are traditionally used together in pairs, and do not fit well into any other category, such as knives or fencing weapons. Examples include the Shuang Huan (Full Moon) and the Shuang Gao. You use this Skill when you are wielding these weapons, either as a pair or singly. (CJE 91) Basic Knacks *Attack (Exotic Paired Weapons) *Parry (Exotic Paired Weapons) Advanced Knacks *Double Parry (Exotic Paired Weapons) Fencing Heroes trained in Fencing have a basic understanding of the theories and techniques of modern swordplay. This skill trains the Hero in the use of fencing weapons such as the rapier, foil, smallsword, and epee. It is the foundation for most of the training presented in Theah's Swordsman Schools. (PG 154) Basic Knacks *Attack (Fencing) *Parry (Fencing) Advanced Knacks (none) Firearms While the pistol and musket are new weapons, they are rapidly becoming the most popular in the world. They are still fairly inaccurate, which is perhaps their greates flaw. (PG 154) Basic Knacks *Attack (Firearms) Advanced Knacks *Reload (Firearms) Hard Martial Arts Primarily from Cathay There are two kinds of martial arts, based on a fundamental difference in philosophy: proactive hard styles that block an enemy’s attacks and strike back in return, and reactive soft styles that prefer to deal with an enemy’s attack by turning its kinetic energy and momentum back against him. You have studied one or more of the hard martial arts. (CJE 88) Basic Knacks *Attack (Hard Martial Arts) *Balance *Block (Hard Martial Arts) *Footwork *Jab Advanced Knacks *Break Fall *Corps-a-corps *Kick *Knife Hand *Leaping *Throat Strike Heavy Weapon Not everyone has switched over to the more modern and analytical style of swordsmanship. This skill trains the Hero in the use of heavy swords (any swords not listed under the Fencing Skill), axes, and clubs. Just because it's no longer in vogue doesn't mean it is ineffecutal. A Heavy Weapon requires both hands to use. (PG 155) Basic Knacks *Attack (Heavy Weapon) *Parry (Heavy Weapon) Advanced Knacks (none) Hand Axe While no longer commonly used in other nations, the hatchet remains a staple weapon in Ussuran combat. Those who practice this skill are proficient with hatchets, throwing axes, and other one-handed axes. Many of them learned to use it as a practical tool, and found it relatively easy to transfer their knowledge for combat purposes. (US 96) Basic Knacks *Attack (Hand Axe) *Parry (Hand Axe) Advanced Knacks *Throw (Hand Axe) Knife Knives are more easily concealed than swords, but are commonly perceived as less of a threat. Sailors are often very proficient with knives, since they use them frequently in their daily lives. (PG 155) Basic Knacks *Attack (Knife) *Parry (Knife) Advanced Knacks *Throw (Knife) Panzerhand The Eisen frequently fight with heavy iron gloves on their left hand, using them to grab weapons away from their opponents. This skill trains the Hero in that art. (PG 155) Basick Knacks *Attack (Panzerhand) *Parry (Panzerhand) Advanced Knacks *Upppercut Polearm On the battlefield of Theah, polearms such as pikes see frequent use alongside muskets. They allow the soldiers to keep their enemies at bay while the musketeers reload. (PG 155) Basic Knacks *Attack (Polearm) *Parry (Polearm) Advance Knacks *Set Defense Pugilism Pugilism is the gentleman's art of unarmed self defense. A gentleman often needs to defend himself from scoundrels who would do him harm, and this skill goes a long way towards that. (PG 156) Basic Knacks *Attack (Pugilism) *Footwork *Jab Advanced Knacks *Ear Clap *Uppercut Rider A Hero with this skill can climb on nearly any trained horse and ride with minimal effort. However, advanced training teaches some spectacular skills. (PG 156) Basic Knacks *Ride Advance Knacks *Animal Training *Mounting *Trick Riding Sentry Sentries stand guard at the gates and doors of strongholds, keeping a careful watch on those who come and go. They keep unwelcome visitors out, and do their best to ensure that those they do let in are not bearing concealed weapons. (SH 94) Basic Knacks *Etiquette *Stand Watch *Unobtrusive Advanced Knacks *Ambush *Hand Signs *Menace Shield Anyone can hold up a shield, but a soldier trained in its use can turn it into an offensive weapon as well. Due to the similarities between bucklers and shields, you may use onehalf of your Parry (Buckler) Knack (rounded down) instead of the Parry (Shield) Knack when using a shield, whichever is higher. Similarly, you may use one-half of your Parry (Shield) Knack (rounded down) instead of the Parry (Buckler) Knack, if it is higher. (US 96) Basic Knacks *Parry (Shield) Advanced Knacks *Attack (Shield) Sling Primarily in Crescent While the sling is one of the most primitive missle weapons. It still sees some use in teh Empire of the Crescent Moon. The advantages of this weapon include its light weight and the abundant supply of ammunition, especially in the rocky terrain on the Empire's northern, western and southern borders. (CE 74) Basic Knacks *Attack (Sling) Advanced Knacks *Snapshot (Sling) *Trick Shooting (Sling) Soft Martial Arts Primarily from Cathay There are two kinds of martial arts, based on a fundamental difference in philosophy: proactive hard styles that block an enemy’s attacks and strike, and reactive soft styles that prefer to deal with an enemy’s attack by turning its kinetic energy and momentum against him. You have studied one or more of the soft martial arts. (CJE 89) Basic Knacks *Balance *Block (Soft Martial Arts) *Footwork *Grapple Advanced Knacks *Break Fall *Disarm (Unarmed) *Escape *Joint Lock *Leaping *Side-step *Throws Staff Staves are more easily constructed than swords or polearms, and thus are erroneously perceived as less of a threat. While most of your practice in fighting with staves is focused on weapons like the quarterstaff of Avalon or the gwon of Cathay, even a long walking stick can be used as a weapon with this Skill. Staves require both hands to use. (CJE 88) Basic Knacks *Attack (Staff) Advanced Knacks *Haymaker Wrestling Often seen as entertainment for commoners, wrestling has more practical uses as well. A wrestler, if he can get past an opponent's weapon, has a natural advantage over as untrained fighter. (PG 156) Basic Knacks *Grapple Advanced Knacks *Bear Hug *Break *Escape *Head Butt Civil Skills Civil skills are those not used in combat. Acrobat Similar to Performer, the Acrobat skill represents the ability to perform dextrous feats such as tumbling, tightropewalking, and juggling. Though intended as a form of entertainment, the Acrobat skill can come in handy during more pressing circumstances, such as the need to cross a chasm using only a thin line or the ability to leap from a building with minimal harm. (US 93) Basic Knacks *Balance *Footwork Advanced Knacks *Break Fall *Circus *Contortion *Juggling *Leaping *Lifting *Rolling *Stunt *Swinging Archaeologist While other scholars dabble with the knowledge left behind by the Syrneth, Archæologists are scholars specialized in the study of the old races. This Skill can only be learned in the halls of the Explorer’s Society. It is not available to Vaticine scholars. Basic Knacks *Occult *Research *Society Lore (Explorer's) Advanced Knacks *Artifact Evaluation *Syrneth Lore *Trap Lore Arson It takes more than just lethal intentions and a barrel of gunpoweder to demolish a building. You have to know where to plant the explosives, how a fire mgiht spread, and what points are most vulnerable to attack. Arsonists have a strong understanding of flammable chemicals and combustibility, as well as things like building foundations and load-bearing walls. While a bomb-maker can construct the explosives, the arsonist knows where to put them to cause the most damage. (RI 82) Basic Knacks *Mathematics *Street Navigation Advanced Knacks *Architecture *Cartography *Conceal *Natrual Philsosophy Alchemy You have knowledge of arcane chemical theories intended to transform one base object into another. Most alchemical notions have been replaced by more modern concepts of chemistry and natural philosophy, but the Daughters still make use of them from time to time. (RI 84) Note: This skill is different from the Alchemist Advantage detailed in IC. That Advantage refers to a fundamental shift in perception. The Alchemy Skill is merely a collection of theories, most of which have been supplanted. Basic Knacks *Research Advanced Knacks *Natural Philosophy *Occult *Poison Artist You specialize in one of the fine arts, perhaps composig love sonnets for your beloved or painting portraits for the nobility. Artists are a special breed and can make a living with their work, which has the potential to elicit emotion and manipulate the masses, or focus upon one individual and change his heart forever. (PG 138) Note: When you buy this Skill, you do not receive all the Basic Knacks at rank 1. Instead, you receive only one Basic Knack at rank 2. You may purchase additional Basic Knacks for 1 Hero Point each. Basic Knacks *Composer *Drawing *Musician (specify Instrument) *Sculpting *Singing *Writing Advanced Knacks (none) Bard Bard heroes wander the Avalon countryside seeking adventures, stories, and the world's riddles. While they descend from the druids, one does not have to be a druid in order to practice the bard skill. Musicians and storytellers are as plentiful as grain. (AV 95) Basic Knacks *Etiquette *History *Oratory *Singing Advanced Knacks *Diplomacy *Herb Lore *Riddles *Sidhe Lore Bomb-making Bomb-makers know how to manufacture grenades, gunpowder bombs, and other types of explosives - a dangerous and highly technical occupation. Creating a bomb takes the right chemicals, plenty of time, and steady nerves. (Ri 83) Basic Knacks *Blacksmith *Cooper *Mathematics Advanced Knacks *Fuses *Natural Philosophy *Poison Cao Yao You have a strong knowledge of various healing techniques and substances. You are a practical physician, and make use of the healing skills available throughout the Qi Guo. (CJE 80) Basic Knacks *Diagnosis *First Aid *Masseur Advanced Knacks *Acupuncture *Compounds *Quack Courtesan Courtesans are more than simple jennys. Clever, witty, and well-educated, they advise, seduce, and entertain their male clients, providing companionship on every level. They also learn to manipulate others to their advantage, for they lack the protection of family or marriage. Vodacce courtesans are charming to a fault, and as dangerous as they are alluring. There are no male courtesans; men may not learn this Skill. (VO 92) Note: You begin with 3 of the following Basic Knacks at rank 1. You may purchase additional Basic Knacks at Rank 1 for 1 Hero Point. Basic Knacks *Acting *Dancing *Etiquette *Fashion *Jenny *Masseur *Unobtrusive Advanced *Cold Read *Conceal *Gossip *Mooch *Poison *Politics *Seduction *Sincerity Courtier Cortiers are skilled in the diplomatic arts. As a member of this esteemed profession you can dine with kings, chat pleasantly with Cardinals or, when required, pull state secrets from your own lovers' ips. (PG 139 Basic Knacks *Dancing *Etiquette *Fashion *Oratory Advanced Knacks *Diplomacy *Gaming *Gossip *Lip Reading *Memorizing *Mooch *Politics *Scheming *Seduction *Sincerity Criminal Criminals operate outside the law. They rob othres, scam them out of their money and occasionally even set someone else up to take the fall. In short, they'll do anything it takes to get what they want. (PG 140, CM 6) Basic Knacks *Gambling *Shadowing *Stealth Advanced Knacks *Ambush *Cheating *Lockpicking *Pickpocket *Prestidigitation *Quack *Scrounging Doctor Doctors are trained in the professional art of healing (and sometimes the not-so-professional arts of mangling for the "betterment" of the patient). They use just about anything to cure their charges, including medicines, bandages, cauterization, or even obscure fold remedies. (PG 141) Basic Knacks *Diagnosis *First Aid Advanced Knacks *Dentist *Examiner *Quack *Surgery *Veterinarian Engineer Description needed (CA 93) Basic Knacks *Architecture *Drafting *Mathematics Advanced Knacks *Accounting *Cannonsmithing *Natural Philosophy Falconer Description nedded (US 94) Basic Knacks *Bird Handling Advanced Knacks *Animal Training Fence Description nedded (RI 84) Basic Knacks *Appraising *Socializing Advanced Knacks *Haggling *Shopping *Underworld Lore Feng Shui Shi Description nedded (CJE 78) Basic Knacks *\Chanting *Gardner *Interior Design *Oratory *Philosophy Advanced Knacks *Astronomy *Cartography *Geomancy *Meditation *Occult *Theology Forger Description nedded (RI 85) Basic Knacks *Calligrapher *Forgery *Paper Maker *Research Advanced Knacks *Conceal *Cryptography Fortune Telling Description nedded (US 94) Basic Knacks *Oratory *Palm Reading Advanced Knacks *Bones *Card Reading *Cold Read *I Ching *Haggling *Occult *Omens *Other Divination (specify) Guide Description nedded (VO 93) Note: Start at rank 1 in 3 knacks; Street Navigation must be one of them. Basic Knacks *Climbing *Ride *Stealth *Street Navigation *Survival *Tracking *Trail Signs Advanced Knacks *Ambush *Cartography *Direction Sense *Navigation *Swimming Gwai Liao Description nedded (CJE 79) Basic Knacks *Etiquette *Fashion *Mathematics *Oratory *Research *Writing Advanced Knacks *Accounting *Diplomacy *Law *Politics *Scheming *Sincerity Herbalist Description nedded (SD 85) Basic Knacks *Cooking *Diagnosis *First Aid *Flora Advanced Knacks *Compounds *Poison *Quack Hunter Description nedded (PG 136) Note: Start at rank 1 in 3 knacks Basic Knacks *Fishing *Skinning *Stealth *Survival *Tracking *Trail Signs *Traps Advanced Knacks *Ambush *Animal Training Medicine Man Description nedded (IG 79) Basic Knacks *Diagnosis *First Aid *Flora *Religious Lore (own religion) Advanced Knacks *Compounds *Quack *Storytelling Merchant Description nedded (PG 137, PN 100, VO 94, VV 93) Note: Start at rank 2 in one knack Basic Knacks *Apothecary *Baker *Barber *Blacksmith *Brewer *Butcher *Calligrapher *Carpenter *Ceramics *Chandler *Cobbler *Confectioner *Cooking *Cooper *Distiller *Dying *Embalmer *Fireworks *Fletcher *Florist *Furrier *Gardener *Glassblower *Gunsmith *Hatter *Innkeeper *JennyJeweler *Kitemaker *Mason *Masseur *Miller *Paper Maker *Scribe *Seamstress *Shipwright *Spinner *Steward *Tailor *Vintner *Weaver *Wigmaker Advanced Knacks *Accounting *Appraising *Architecture *Bartending *Haggling *Tinker Missionary Description nedded (CP 86) Note: cannot also have monk or priest Basic Knacks *Oratory *Philosophy *Survival Advanced Knacks *Cold Read *Diplomacy *Theology